


Drip of the IV

by winter_scldier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cancer, Depression, Graphic Depictions of Illness, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_scldier/pseuds/winter_scldier
Summary: "I hated going to the hospital with. I hated watching them start the chemo, and listen to him tell me he'd be okay. But the thing I hated the most was having to sit our son down and tell him that his father was dead."





	

It all happened when he picked up our fourteen year old son Alex from school. He said he couldn't breathe, and then he started coughing up. Alex called an ambulance, and I rushed to the hospital. At first, they diagnosed him with bad pneumonia. They told us that it was probably his age, and that because of that we should be worried about him. And three months later, when he had only gotten worse, our minds all jumped to the worst possible answer. Cancer.

We dropped off Alex at school before hurrying over to the hospital. He kept trying to tell me he was fine, but with every cough and wheeze that left him, I knew something was wrong. We were there for hours as they tested him for all sorts of different things. But when Alex and I walked into the exam room and found him sobbing, and the doctor looking just as somber, we didn't expect to find out that our worst fears had come true. We didn't expect him to be diagnosed with stage four lung cancer.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Alex didn't fully register it right away. He looked at both me and him confused and hurt as I fell to my knees, trying to choke back my sobs.I watched the color suddenly drain from his face before he sprinted out of the room in sobs. I found him lying on the floor in a bathroom. We adopted him three years ago, and we were the only family he had ever known. It pained me to see him collapsed in agony, and it pained me to pick his shaking body off the cold floor and out into the hallway.

Alex wrapped his arms around me and sobbed as I took the hand of his crying father. We all sat there, listening to each others sobs. The doctor told us that we should start treatment soon, just because there was a good chance he wouldn't live another five years. I remember wanting to slap the doctor, and just tell him to shut up. But I new he was right. We all did. He helped us make appointments at the cancer center the next day, and I promised I would stay with him for as long as he needed.

Alex begged me not to take him to school that next morning. He practically fell to his knees, telling me he wanted to stay with his dad. I practically had to drag him into the car, the whole time I promised I'd pick him up and take him to the hospital later. He didn't speak to me the rest of the ride.

He reacted extremely negatively to the chemo. He threw up, he started shaking, and he was in a lot of pain. I remember tears pouring down his cheeks as he begged me to make it stop. And all I could do was shake my head and tell him I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to leave him, so I had our neighbor bring Alex to the hospital. He sprinted over, and I watched them both cry as they held each other tightly. But then he threw up again. He had a high fever, and he almost passed out by the end of the day.

Alex and I practically had to carry him to the car. A few nurses came over and asked if we needed help, but most people just stared at us as we walked by. Once we got to the parking lot, I scooped him up into my arms, and lied him down in the back of the car. He was still covered in sweat as I picked him up and took him back into our apartment, oblivious to the tears dripping onto his already wet shirt. I put him down on our bed, and he quickly fell asleep.

I came to bring him some dinner awhile later, and found him helping Alex on his history homework. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. A man out of time, talking about a time even before him. 

I sat at his side as he ate. He threw up once or twice, and it got to a point where he just couldn't do it anymore. He just couldn't keep any of it down. He apologized, and told me it was actually really good food. He didn't want me to feel worse about him than I already did.


End file.
